Project:Chat/Logs/03 June 2018
00:24:51 -!- Moe Urlawn has joined Special:Chat 00:25:08 my suicide note is going to be beautiful lads 00:25:18 ... 00:25:38 -!- Moe Urlawn has left Special:Chat 01:27:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" oh dear 01:38:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" What 04:16:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" Moe Urlaen 06:11:03 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 07:32:58 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 07:58:52 Past the Edge 08:28:43 Green stars (copper stars) in space exist? 08:34:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:13:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:23:59 Hi. 09:24:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 09:47:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:47:34 Hello. 09:47:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hi 09:53:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:02:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:02:28 Hello? 11:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 11:04:38 So... 11:04:48 Someone asked me if I could be their boyfriend... 11:05:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so what did you say 11:05:08 Well... 11:05:14 He's 2-3 years older than me. 11:05:30 So, I said yes, but not completely relationship. 11:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 11:07:26 So, should I be his boyfriend? 11:07:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" your decision 11:07:57 Well. 11:08:04 I mean he's 2-3 years older 11:08:13 But I mean... I like the same way too. 11:08:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i guess 11:58:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:58:20 i'm a bit like sabre tooth 11:58:38 my nails are like the nails you nail shit with 11:58:42 not the ones on fingers 11:58:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:12:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:12:14 Hey khit 12:12:20 I might have a boyfriend. 12:12:47 good for you 12:18:12 so... 12:18:15 I'm a little bored. 13:31:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:40:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:40:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 13:40:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:56:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:12:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:32:14 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 14:45:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:07:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:07:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:38:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:39:34 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" hi nobody 16:40:21 Hi Someone. 16:43:29 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:29 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:25 Nyancat247 is dead 16:45:36 Enigmium is zombie user 16:46:03 can you stop saying that 16:46:06 kindly shush 16:46:19 Good202 (living user), Enigmium (zombie user), Nyancat247 (dead user). 16:50:41 I started to think that it is a Spambot. 16:51:20 Good202 only one achievement 16:52:16 diep.io/#4373164700048FA0CB70 16:53:02 surviving with superarena in sandbox 16:53:29 get hurt the mosquitoes 16:54:22 no k press, no \ press 16:54:56 STOP THIS 16:56:10 sto\ 16:56:39 sto/? 16:57:14 stop this 16:57:27 no 16:57:28 HAVE SURVIVING WITH SUPERAENA!!!!!!! 16:57:48 no 16:58:17 NO JOIN THIS CODE 16:58:30 named BOSS is trashiest player!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:58:34 no u 16:59:13 no join, ever superarena in sandbox 16:59:27 i can join if i want 16:59:29 OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUCKJS 16:59:36 nou 16:59:42 private server 16:59:56 no join in private server - superarena on sandbox 17:00:07 surviving with superarena sandbox 17:00:33 diep.io/#437316470004EFB09E88 - No join on superarena (private server) 17:00:59 something cruel 17:01:06 no u 17:02:19 g.g. not code in superarena private server 17:02:44 think not code 17:02:49 private server 17:04:10 got hurt the mosquitoes 17:05:13 surviving and killing bosses too hard 17:07:54 using the parallel universes diep.io/#431386260053B9FB2017D4 17:09:31 survivor vs trashiest users other code in parallel universes 17:09:48 even trashiest users 19:05:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" what the fuck good202 19:35:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ugh 19:36:42 We are not surprised at all. 20:04:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:04:23 hi 2018 06 03